Gerald Tippett
Gerald Tippett is a fictional character on Shortland Street. Character He is the receptionist at Shortland Street Hospital and lives at El Rancho with his wife, Morgan and best friend, Libby Jeffries. An earlier flatmate nurse Joey Henderson, was revealed as the "Ferndale Strangler", forced Gerald - after threatening to suffocate him - to drive his (Joey's) van so that the police would follow him while he fled to his storage space. Friendship with Libby Gerald constantly annoys Yvonne Jeffries, but gets along well with her daughter Libby and tend finish each other's sentences. When Libby was away, Gerald wrongly presumed that CEO Chris Warner had offered him Libby's PA job and for a time things between Libby and Gerald were quite frosty but they have since settled their differences. Gerald, forever a romantic, managed to get Kieran and Libby to rekindle their relationship, although Gerald seems to be attracted to Libby following a kiss when she ended a brief liaison with Sunil Kumari. Sexuality Many at the hospital presumed Gerald was gay and not straight and when Gerald's childhood friend, Lindsey Reynolds, was employed at the hospital Libby encouraged the two to go out together and have a relationship which failed with the two opting to remain friends. He is currently actually asexual but attracted romantically to females . Promotion to PA With the arrival of Martha Riley, the DHB appointed auditor, Libby was replaced by Gerald as Chris Warner's PA, to enable to her become Riley's PA. When Callum McKay became the new CEO, Gerald returned to reception. Ralationship with Morgan Morgan returned to Ferndale when Kieran auctioned off Joey Henderson's drawings and meet up with Gerald again, for a time the two would not speak. Morgan and Gerald were invited by Kieran to join him and Libby at a rave. Ecstacy was consumed by Kieran and Morgan and later by Gerald who when confronted by Libby he said he was sorry and felt that he "needed to relax". After that Morgan and Gerald began dating. Gerald celebrated his birthday and was invited along with Morgan, Libby, to his parent's place for tea which ended in an argument with Gerald and his parents. Morgan's Surrogate Pregnancy In 2009 Morgan became an illegal surrogate for her infertile friends, Cindy and Trent. New Zealand law prohibits a woman who has not had children before from becoming a surrogate mother. While impersonating Cindy, Morgan flew to Wellington (the show is based in Auckland), with Trent and underwent IVF treatment. As Cindy had had her previous IVF treatments in Auckland, the Wellington staff didn't know what she looked like, making it easy for Morgan to impersonate her). Morgan has since found out that the IVF treatment she received was successful. Currently, members of staff at Shortland Street hospital are trying to guess who the father is - Gerald or Hunter (as they do not know anything about her surrogacy). Hunter and Gerald both know about the illegal pregnancy, they got in a little fight with Cindy and Trent (baby's parents) when Morgan was having an ultrasound, leading to her sending them all out of the room. Morgan found out she is expecting triplets. When they found out that Morgan was having triplets, Cindy and Trent wanted to abort one of the babys, while Morgan found this highly Immoral and decided she would have to keep the babies and raise them with Gerald. Marriage to Morgan Gerald and Morgan became engaged on April 6th, after Morgan proposed. They were planning to marry on May 1 in a ceremony organised by their friend and flatmate, Libby. The two wed in an impromtu ceremony during their wedding rehearsal on the 29th of April much to Libby's disgust. Trivia *Harry McNaughton, the actor who plays Gerald is the cousin of Kiel McNaughton who plays James Scott. External links *Gerald Tippett's profile at tvnz.co.nz Category:receptionists